Azula online
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: AU. Azula nunca ha tenido suerte con los chicos y después de tostar a su ultimo pretendiente recurre al internet para conocer chicos, Master of elemens parece ser el chico adecuado para ella pero tal vez no todo salga bien. Este fic participa en el reto ¿Mi otra mitad? del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Azula x Aang.


Capítulo único.

* * *

**Azula online.**

* * *

**Disclairmer: **todos los derechos de _Avatar: the last airbender_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**Avisos:** AU y seguramente un poco de OOC, este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Mi otra mitad?" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! con la pareja Aang x Azula.

.

.

Ella estaba ahí con ese incomodo nuevo peinado y ese ridículo labial rosa, había seguido todos los consejos de Tai Lee riéndose con los malos chistes del muchacho y concordando con sus opiniones; fue difícil, increíblemente difícil pero lo logró. Y aún a pesar de todo eso el idiota había dicho que ¡no! entonces todo fue mejor ya que no tendría que seguir fingiendo, Azula sonrió y Chan hablo nervioso y sonrojado.

-Eres tan hermosa, no sabes cuanto lamento que no estaré en la ciudad este fin de semana...

Azula lo escucho pero ya era tarde su fuego azul ya había escapado de sus manos y su prospecto de novio estaba tirado en el suelo medio quemado e inconsciente ¿por qué tenía que tener reflejos tan rápidos y tan mal control de ira?

Después de eso extrañamente los chicos dejaron de hablarle. "Es que soy demasiado buena para ellos" se decía siempre. Azula era bonita, la mejor estudiante de segundo grado y un ejemplo de perfección en todo lo que hacia, Tai Lee y Mai -sus mejores y únicas amigas- le decían que eso intimidaba a los chicos y no debía preocuparse pero la pelinegra estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Y la gente desesperada a menudo comete locuras.

o.O.o

Azula no era chismosa pero esa tarde no pudo resistirse a la puerta entreabierta de su hermano, ¿por qué estaba tan feliz últimamente? ¿por qué se encerraba todas las tardes con la maldita computadora?, Azula dudo un momento ¿qué tal si se encontraba con algo que no quería ver? Pero ya era tarde su mano ya estaba en el picaporte y su fuerza ya movía la puerta, con cautela se acerco a la computadora encendida que su hermano había dejado descuidadamente cuando su madre lo llamo. La brillante pantalla mostraba una ventana del chat del colegio y cuando Azula la leyó tuvo que contenerse para no reír, al parecer su hermano tenía un romance por internet y ni si quiera usaba su verdadero nombre ¿_Blue spirit_? y ¿_Sugar Queen_? Era oficial Azula se estaba carcajeando y cuando Zuko llegó tuvieron una pequeña pelea que termino quemando la decoración del pasillo y con su madre furiosa que amenazo con un:

-¡Esto lo sabrá su padre!

Azula y Zuko tragaron saliva y se encomendaron a los dioses.

Más tarde la chica sola en su cuarto no pudo evitar recordar la ventana de chat de su hermano y volver a reír sin embargo las risas murieron pronto y se preguntó quien era más patético ¿él con su romance por internet o ella que no había tenido novio jamás en sus diecisiete años y su ultimo pretendiente termino en urgencias?

Entonces Azula tuvo una loca idea "si Zuzu pudo encontrar pareja en internet ¿por qué ella no?" Así que decidida la chica tomo su empolvada laptop y abrió el sitio que nunca antes se había molestado en visitar, se registro y creo un sobrenombre esperando llovieran las solicitudes. Después de una hora _Queen of fire_ solo tenía una invitación para conversar de_ _Master of elements,__ el nombre le gusto a la chica y así comenzó la conversación más rara de su vida.

o.O.o

Aang era nuevo en el instituto y de primer año pero para su felicidad era muy popular y querido, el chico era alegre y bueno para todo deporte existente. Aang era un gran maestro y tenía una buena autoestima pero solo había una cosa que él creía inalcanzable: Katara de segundo grado, era la chica más linda y alegre que conocía y sabía tenía su amistad pero él quería algo más, sin embargo al final siempre se acobardaba ¿qué tal si la hermosa morena lo rechazaba?

Así que de alguna forma Aang termino sobornando a Sokka, el hermano de Katara, con comida y averiguo que Katara estaba registrada en el chat de la escuela y era muy activa, el chico creyó que esa era su oportunidad para conocerla mejor y acercarse a su corazón de forma segura, así que preguntó a Soka el nombre de Katara en ese sitio él le dijo mientras masticaba:

-Queen no se que... tiene que ver con queen...

A Aang le basto, estaba seguro que con eso la encontraría, al registrase en el el sitio solo encontró a dos chicas con "Queen" en su nombre _Sugar Queen_ y _Queen of fire, _el chico estuvo confundido por un momento pero al final se decidió por _Queen of fire_ por que recordaba que en su platica con Soka el había dicho algo como "creo que mi hermana tiene algo con.. el fuego" mientras devoraba su séptima hamburguesa.

En fin, con todos los nervios del mundo al chico le tomo casi una hora decidiese a mandar un tímido "Hola" mientras sudaba a mares y esperaba una respuesta.

o.O.o

**Master of elemens: hola**

**Queen of fire: Hola.**

Azula estaba muy feliz pero muy nerviosa con su primera platica en linea después del saludo inicial su cerebro pareció secarse pero cuando reacciono decidió que aún en internet lo mejor era seguir los consejos de Tai Lee.

**Master of elemens: tu nombre es genial por eso me he decidido a hablarte :)**

**Queen of fire: gracias, a mi también me gusto tu nombre suena bien.**

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie continuaba la conversación, ambos morían de nervios.

**Master of elemens: creo que esto es tenso, lo siento es mi primera vez.**

Azula suspiro entre aliviada y desconcertada quiso sincerarse pero al final su orgullo gano, ella nunca aceptaría que estaba tan nerviosa como él.

**Queen of fire: no te preocupes, conocer gente aquí es muy fácil, aunque a menudo esta lleno de idiotas.**

La chica se mordió la lengua aunque debió haberse mordido los dedos, su personalidad estaba saliendo a flote.

**Master of elemens: jaja espero no ser de esos.**

**Queen of fire: no has hecho méritos pero tampoco nada tan terrible como llenar la pantalla de caritas y faltas de ortografía, te soportare.**

**Master of elemens: vaya pares una chica que se toma todo muy en serio.**

**Queen of fire: si, supongo...¿es molesto?**

Azula estaba ligeramente preocupada ¿lo habría arruinado ya?

**Master of elemens: claro que no, me gusta eso... pero recuerda que no esta de más divertirse.**

Aang reviso su ortografía aun después de enviar la respuesta esperando que ella no encontrara fallas en su oración.

**Queen of fire: lo sé, mis amigas y mi hermano me lo dicen todo el tiempo pero yo no soy tan simple.**

Azula se sorprendió a si misma siendo sincera con un extraño en internet, se prometió ser más cautelosa pero por el momento todo iba bien.

**Master of elemens: lo complejo me encanta.**

**Queen of fire: ¿es eso un cumplido?**

**Master of elemens: lo es, eres muy interesante.**

**Queen of fire: lo soy y muy lista también.**

**Master of elemens: jaja seguramente. Tengo mucha suerte de hablar contigo.**

**Queen of fire: que bien que estés consciente de eso chico.**

**Master of elemens: hey no soy "chico" soy _Master of elemens_**

**Queen of fire: oh si ¿por qué ese nombre?**

**Master of elemens: por que soy un gran maestro obviamente.**

**Queen of fire: enserio yo también.**

**Master of elemens: si tuviéremos una pelea yo ****ganaría.**

A Aang le dieron ganas de darse un cabezazo contra el teclado después de eso, simplemente no lo había pensado y su orgullo masculino hablo antes de que el lo pudiera razonar. El era un chico pequeño y siempre era subestimado.

**Queen of fire: no estés tan confiado solo por que soy una chica.**

El chico suspiro aliviado al parecer ella no se había molestado con su extraño exceso de testosterona, así que intrigado tecleo una pregunta.

**Master of elemens: ¿en serio pelearías conmigo?¿no te molesto esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar?**

**Queen of fire: claro que no, esto no esta resultando una perdida de tiempo como pensé. Me gustan los chicos fuertes y con carácter. No te retractes, un duelo seria divertido :)**

Azula uso por primera vez una carita y se rió tontamente frente a la pantalla, un poco de sinceridad estaba bien después de todo era un chico del colegio y tenían que verse en algún momento.

Aang casi salta de su lugar mientras leía lentamente las palabras una y otra vez asegurándose de su significado "Me gustan..." implicaba "Me gustas" ¿no?... y el estaba lleno de felicidad, el internet hacia milagros pero el no debía precipitarse.

**Master of elemens: lo del duelo suena genial pero...acabamos de conocernos no temes que sea un psicopata?**

****Queen of fire: jajaja **en realidad no, ¿recuerdas que este es el chat del colegio? Y aunque fueras un loco terminaría contigo, si vales la pena dominariamos el mundo juntos.**

Aang parpadeo perplejo y extrañado pero al final una sonrisa boba afloro en su rostro.

****Master of elemens: entonces definitivamente lo haremos. Te parece el viernes al final de clases?****

******Queen of fire: hecho pero ... y espero no sonar como una loca pero no olvides el signo de interrogación del principio.******

********Master of elemens: no volverá a suceder.********

**************Queen of fire: gracias.**************

**********Master of elemens: ¿entonces nos vemos?**********

****************Queen of fire: así sera.****************

o.O.o

Era martes y esa no fue la ultima conversación que tuvo Azula con _Master of elemens_ hablaron un par de veces más en la semana, ella estaba encantada de que el chico no saliera huyendo y esperaba con ansias el viernes y que el de verdad fuera un poderoso maestro.

o.O.o

Con el tiempo Aang se extraño un poco de lo ruda que era Katara en el chat aun así descubrió que eso le gustaba mucho y pensaba que la chica no podía ser dulce todo el tiempo ¿no? El estaba satisfecho con ser el único en conocer ese aspecto de ella y contaba los minutos para que llegara el viernes y tuvieran ese duelo.

o.O.o

El viernes por la tarde la escuela estaba casi desierta, todos salían corriendo a la libertad del fin de semana pero un par de chicos se escabulleron al gimnasio. Azula esta vez no se molesto en arreglar su cabello ni nada de eso esperaba feliz un gran duelo y por fin conocer al divertido chico del chat. Aang moría de nervios y buscaba con la mirada a Katara en el gimnasio, cuando el plata y el dorado de sus ojos se encontraron ambas miradas se llenaron de decepción.

-¿Eres tu?- preguntaron incrédulos y decepcionados al mismo tiempo. Azula quiso lanzar la laptop de Zuko muy lejos como venganza y Aang se prometió que no volvería a comprarle comida a Soka nunca más.

-Esto no puede ser ¿le robaste la cuenta a tu hermano mayor mocoso?- dijo la chica furiosa mientras su fuego azul hacia gala de presencia y lanzaba un certero ataque al chico.

-Claro que no yo soy de esta escuela- dijo él, ahora también molesto por el comentario y desvió el fuego con una poderosa y contundente ráfaga de viento.

Ambos siguieron con el intercambio de ataques y reclamos, el sentía cada dos por tres el calor de las flamas excesivamente cerca pero ella también estaba despeinada y cansada. Los reclamos perdieron contundencia y cuando ella logro acorralarlo tras una columna de fuego se volteo y se fue tranquila.

\- Lo único cierto que dijiste es que eres un gran maestro mocoso.

Aang no pudo molestarse estaba confuso y sudoroso pero pensó que después de todo tal vez esa no seria la ultima vez que _hablara_ con _Queen of fire_.

**~Fin~**

**Notas finales:** ¿un Aang x Azula? es una locura lo se, pero las locuras me encantan me he divertido mucho al escribirlo y espero que ustedes al leer.


End file.
